


Excuses

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, LMAO, Sorry Not Sorry, okay the mood is when you think you have a chance but nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Anon Req: wanda maximoff x reader wherein they are secretly in love with each other but later or sooner wanda is dating vision and reader was suppose to confess to wanda. just angst but maybe with a happy ending? you decide





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my last few fics had a happy ending so...you already know what's going to happen lmao ;^)   
> as always send reqs or heckle me abt anything @chuwaeyo on tumblr if u want!  
> Cheers!

Wanda and you had a friendship the other Avengers were jealous of (but they wouldn't admit it to either of you of course), the two of you were always together, acting domestic and helping each other with little things, or bickering like an old couple over something small- like what snacks to eat during your private movie marathons. When you were together, your smiles were contagious and quickly infected everyone nearby, pulling your other friends into your arguments or getting them to side with your compliments aimed towards her.

Both of you would find any excuse to be together, whether it was on a mission, sitting on the jet or the couch, or during training.

If you two could help it, you spent at least 90% of your day together.

"Hey, (Y/N), where's Wanda?" Natasha flashed you a smile when she saw you walk into the common area, noting the missing presence of your best friend by your side, "surprised she's not with you."

You refilled your water bottle and returned the smile before heading over to sit beside her on the couch, watching Criminal Minds, "she's with Pietro right now, he broke his SHIELD-issued phone and wanted someone to be with him when he told Maria."

She nodded at your answer and studied your face as you laughed at the thought of Pietro getting yelled at by Maria and Wanda laughing at him, "so how long have you liked her?"

At her question, you spit up some of the water you were drinking, choking at the accusation, "excuse me?"

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), how long have you had feelings for our resident witch, Wanda Maximoff", Natasha grinned in amusement but kept her voice even.

"I don't like her in the way you're insinuating Nat", you put down your water bottle and crossed your arms at the older woman.

Natasha's eyes never faltered as your act slowly crumbled, "we all have eyes (Y/N/N), you spend all your time together, bicker and flirt like an old couple, you talk about her like she's the world, and you let her hold your hand whenever she wants and give her your favorite jacket to wear when it's cold out."

"Friends do that", you rolled your eyes, but couldn't help but blush at everything she was saying.

"So next time we're out at night you'll give me your jacket or hold my hand to 'keep me warm'?" Her grin had gotten so big you thought she could put the Chesire Cat out of business when she saw you shake your head without thinking.

You groaned as Natasha leaned into the couch and laughed at you, "Nat please don't say anything, I'm not going to act on these feelings or anything."

Hearing your statement she shot up immediately, "What do you mean you're not going to act on them? (Y/N), if you confess you could date her, she would definitely say yes to you, trust me."

Your conversation ended at that when Pietro rushed into the room with Wanda trailing behind him, "Oh, the horror (Y/N/N), I should've brought you along with me too, my dear sister here was no help in getting Hill to give me a lighter punishment."

The older twin was pouting as he jumped onto the spot beside you on the couch before Wanda came over and motioned for him to move down so she could sit next to you, instantly wrapping her arm around your waist and leaning on you once there was enough room.

Wanda nuzzled into you, making herself comfortable as you ignored the aching feeling in your chest and Natasha's snickering, "C'mon Piet, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I have to train with Maria herself for the next two weeks in those power nullifying rooms", he groaned again as you felt Wanda laughing at him against your shoulder.

With most of your training done under Fury and various other of his trusted agents before joining the Avengers, you were used to training with Maria (you loved training with her the most because she didn't tap out after a few rounds of sparring, and she always treated you out to food afterward).

"That's not bad at all? I used to train with Maria all the time", you laughed along with Natasha and Wanda when Pietro let out another exaggerated groan.

You looked over at him as he draped an arm over his face and chest, "Even with my friends I receive no sympathy, I'm surrounded by heartless demons."

"Aw hey, there's no excuse for cheap jabs like that", you rolled your eyes as he stuck a tongue out at you.

Grateful for the distraction from your previous conversation with Natasha, the four of you settled into a comfortable silence as your attention was turned to the show playing on the large television.

Following that afternoon, whenever one of your friends caught you without Wanda by your side, the conversation always started with the subject of your feelings and how the cute the two of you would be together if someone finally confessed. If you didn't have any feelings before, you definitely did now.

Suddenly you were all too aware of the compliments the two of you said to each other, all the handholding and unnecessary contact, and her puppy dog eyes to convince you to side with her.

The next few months made you realize one thing for sure: you were definitely whipped for Wanda Maximoff, no excuse or argument could say otherwise.

After everyone constantly tracked you down to convince you to try and confess to her, it gradually wore down your resolve, and you agreed to take your shot at love the next time you found yourself alone with Wanda.

It was after a two-month-long mission that Vision and Wanda returned home, safe and in one piece. The months away from you was much too long for her to not be at your side, immediately running to pull you into a hug when she saw you waiting for them at the tarmac. You smiled at the contact and relished the feeling of holding her while you waved a hello to the android, who nodded before walking ahead of you two.

When you think about it, maybe you should've known something was up when he opted for a nod instead of a verbal greeting like he usually did, or that he was the only one that never went out of his way to talk about you and Wanda.

But you were too happy to be reunited with your best friend to think about anything. The three of you went straight home after a quick debriefing with Maria and Fury, eager to rest in the comfort of their own rooms.

Wanda was laying on your bed singing along to the radio when you let the words slip out, though they were barely over a whisper, she heard you clearly, "I think I love you."

"I don't know what to say (Y/N)," she stopped stinging and bit her lip, avoiding looking at your face, "I don't have an excuse, but I - I started dating Viz while we were on our mission together."

The words echoed in your head like a cruel joke, but you put on a strong face for the girl you loved, "It's okay, I get it, Wanda. C'mon, I'm your best friend before anything else right? I love you and Vision, and I'm happy for you, both of you."

You put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin so she could look see your smile, the guilt on her face switching out for a look of relief.

She flashed you one of her smiles, and your heart ached, you couldn't help but think, what excuse did she have for not telling you beforehand about her new relationship right when you were alone with her, and if confessing was really the smartest thing you've ever convinced yourself to do.

And like you didn't just open your heart up to her and get rejected, the two of you went on like it never happened, until Vision came knocking on your door asking for her help to cook dinner. You wondered if they used their powers to talk to each other while you were there if Vision knew she had just rejected you. 

Wanda stretched and quickly got off your bed, flashing you one last smile before going with Vision, whose eyes never left your face until Wanda neared him.

That night, you found solace in Natasha's and Bucky's company, the two of them finding you on the roof of the compound when you were missing from dinner, texting Tony the excuse that you were busy meeting with an old friend.

It wasn't a complete lie. After Wanda left, you had met up with Maria at SHIELD to take out some of your frustrations by sparring and maybe scare some cocky recruits. 

But you definitely made it back before dinner started, opting for the comfort of the top of the compound rather than your room or anywhere else your friends would probably be.

When they found you, you were sitting with your feet over the edge of the building, hugging onto the railing loosely for support and staring up at the stars.

They went on each side of you and mirrored how you were sitting, opting for silence as Natasha stared at the city lights as Bucky looked up at the night sky like you. The three of you continued to sit in silence like this for a few minutes until you failed to choke back a sob, immediately lowering your head to your hands out of shame, "I'm so stupid for ever thinking that I had a real chance with her, for not even noticing her and Vision together."

Even though they were confused as to what Vision had to do with you and Wanda, they moved closer to you, Natasha wrapping an arm around your shoulder while Bucky wrapped one around your waist, staying silent so you could continue.

"Everyone teased me about her and kept telling me to confess, and look at me now!" You paused for a moment to wipe the tears from your face, "I should've listened to my gut from the beginning and just dropped it..."

Both of your friends felt guilty, much like the other Avengers, it had become something of a habit to tease you about Wanda, seeing how you two acted like a married couple together, and how she missed you even if she had just been with you. Vision having feelings for her and confessing had been something completely unexpected to all three of you.

Bucky's voice was uncharacteristically soft, like you were going to shatter if he said the wrong thing, "c'mon doll, you couldn't have guessed that he confessed to her already, it's okay, sometimes love isn't easy, but at least you told her."

"I wish I hadn't", you choked out, "maybe I wouldn't be crying like a fool if I didn't."

"(Y/N) no more excuses okay? Just let it out, you'll be okay", Natasha cooed and tightened the grip she had around your shoulder.

Eventually, you tired yourself out from all your crying and fell asleep against Natasha's side, and Bucky peeled his arm away from your waist and got up so he could carry you to bed.

His voice was quiet as he looked at your sad expression, waiting for Natasha to get up so she could help open the doors and operate the elevator, "I've never seen her cry this much over anything, and I accidentally destroyed the memory card that had Steve singing the national anthem with Tony in their underpants."

The memory of the drunken night made her smile, more so when she remembered you bawling your eyes out as you chased Bucky around the compound for stepping (and crushing) the memory card you dropped, "even if she didn't realize it right away, she was so in love."

"Love sucks", Bucky huffed and pushed down the anger he felt at the new couple for hurting you.

How could anyone have known it would end up like this?

You were relishing in the rare silence in the common area as you relaxed into the couch and opened your book, glad to be alone with your thoughts somewhere other than your room for the first time in the past few days. You were torn between wanting to avoid Wanda in the safety in your room, and being in the company of your other friends so you could feel better. 

The sound of hurried footsteps made you lift your head from the book, instantly regretting your decision of leaving your room when Wanda looked surprised to see you before heading to your place on the couch.

Without thinking, you abandoned your book on the small coffee table and got up to leave, avoiding her eyes. With all your years of combat training under Fury when you were growing up and the past few years of training with Natasha and Clint, you were easily able to sidestep her and escape the room until she grabbed your arm.

"(Y/N)!" Wanda's grip on your arm was tight as pulled you around so you could face her, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Her eyes were glowing red, full of annoyance at your behavior, and maybe you should've felt sorry, but you couldn't find it in yourself to apologize or feel anything but apathetic, "I don't really have an excuse, Wanda, I-"

You were interrupted as Bucky and Sam entered the common area laughing loudly, the former of the two quickly sensing the tension in the room when he noticed the grip you were held in, "hey (Y/N), perfect timing, Sam and I were looking for you, we're going to go buy magnets and see if they'll stick to my arm."

Sam nodded along as he picked up on the awkwardness in the room, "and I was going to force him to buy us food afterward, let's go! We're wasting daylight!"

"I'll see you later?" If you didn't know Wanda any better, you would've thought her expression was unreadable, but her voice wavered at the end, her eyes revealing how hurt she felt. She wished she asked what she was really thinking, 'are we going to be okay?'

Once she released the tight grip she had on your arm, you wasted no time in putting a large distance in between the two of you before you answered, "I don't know."

No smile or wave goodbye. The only thing left between the two of you were endless excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part 2 to the fic "excuses" because we deserve a happy ending (also to spite some people - is it okay to say that? lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow my tumblr account (@chuwaeyo) where I post my fics first, I said I was taking a break from mcu fics, but seeing the good things about the fic and how people can relate makes my heart so full!! to be grossly honest (just this once I swear), I know it's just a fic, but I'm still glad people can relate to some of the things I'm writing about bc I do too. And I know it sucks!! But things will get better for all of us, so lift your heads up bud, I'm here for you, just like how you all inspire me to keep doing all this too :'^)   
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy it  
> Cheers!

The lines echoed in your head as Sam and Bucky walked you away from the common area, 'I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people and we’ve suffered enough.' 

You were glad for Bucky's and Sam's companionship and their quick escape from the escalating situation, but you couldn't stop yourself from thinking about everything you two had been through together. 

You loved her, and maybe it wasn't fair. How everything went down in flames, how everyone had built you up just to be brought down. 

It wasn't fair how you got feelings for your best friend, it wasn't fair how you were so sure she had feelings for you too, none of it was fair. But could you really blame her? Blame Vision?

While you were holding back and enjoying things in the uncertain ways they were, Vision actually did something about his feelings.

You should've said something sooner -

Maybe things would be different, maybe things would be better.

"(Y/N), are you sure you're all right?" Sam's worried voice and the weight of Bucky's hand on your back had pulled you out of your thoughts.

You flashed a small smile at the two men, "sorry, yeah, I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now."

"It's okay to talk to us about it if you need to", Bucky's eyes flashed up at Sam for a second before returning to you, "I know Sam and I are always fooling around, but we care, we all do."

"I know, and I think that's exactly why I need to think about this myself, just this once okay?" You linked your arms with your friends' and let out a quick sigh, "but I think, maybe just for this afternoon, I can have fun with both of you?"

At that, they both beamed at you and picked up their pace, practically dragging you down the street to keep up with them.

A few months passed after your last run-in with Wanda, and the rest of the Avengers had made it their own personal missions to make sure you two were never alone with each other. You weren't sure if it was Bucky or Sam that had told the others what happened, but you were thankful for the effort. It gave you the distraction you both needed to feel, somewhat okay, and it gave you space to think about everything that happened.

You weren't sure if you were doing the right thing by walking up to Wanda, Pietro, and Vision when you saw them talking in the common area, but, it was a better time than ever right?

"Wanda if you're not busy, could we maybe talk in my room?" You smiled at your friends, nodding at Pietro when you noticed him looking at you with a worried look on his face, "I swear it's nothing bad."

She quickly dropped whatever conversation she was holding with Pietro and Vision to stand up and follow you, "lead the way (Y/N)."

"Of course", you let out a small laugh before turning around and heading to your room, with her trailing behind you.

The short walk over was a silent one, ever since Sam and Bucky whisked you away from Wanda, the rest of your friends had made an effort to make sure you would two were never in the same place without at least three others in the same room to ease the tension.

You held your door open for her and watched as she walked in and made herself comfortable on your bed as if the past few months and your falling out never happened. 

It would be a lie if you said that she wasn't a sight for sore eyes, you missed the countless sleepless nights you spent with her in your bed. It made your heart ache, "Wanda, I-"

"No, please, let me apologize first, please (Y/N), it's what you deserve", Wanda interrupted you and you finally looked her in the eyes for the first time in months, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything right away about Vision and me, and I'm sorry I just - I'm sorry I never gave you a chance."

She looked like she was about to cry, and you wanted to do nothing but hold her in your arms and tell her everything would be okay, but instead crossed your arms and leaned on your door, "Wanda we're best friends, and it's okay to have your own secrets."

"I don't think you understand (Y/N), I hurt you so much after everything you've done for me", Wanda's voice faltered before she continued, "with you, everything felt so normal, you made me feel like a regular girl that finally had someone special that cared about her, and I just threw you aside like you were nothing. I don't know how to explain anything I did to you, but I know it wasn't okay."

The sight of her crying had torn you apart, and you couldn't stop yourself from rushing to her side and wiping her tears, "And look, here I am, telling you that it is okay, Wanda. Because I just want you to be happy, and if that's not with me, who am I to try and take your happiness away?"

"That's the thing, (Y/N), you didn't mean to, but you did", she laughed at herself (and your confused look) before continuing, "I love Vision and he was so sweet and kind, but he's not you."

Her honest answer shocked you, "What are you saying, Wanda?" 

"I might've thought that I loved Vision, but the whole time I spent dating him without having you in my life, I was missing something, or someone. I was missing the feeling of having you hold my hand, and arguing with you over movies or what food to eat or who you should prank next. I missed knowing that at the end of the day, I knew that no matter what you would be here, in this perpetually messy room of yours, waiting for me with open arms." Wanda smiled and you let her take your hand in hers, and as much as you hated admitting it, you missed the familiar weight in your hand.

"I still am, you know? As much as I wanted to be angry at you two, I just couldn't find it in me, instead, I just, laid in bed waiting for the moment you would come crashing in, to scold me for being messy before telling me how you were really doing." You laughed when you thought back to all the nights you were watching your door waiting for her to come barging in, "No matter what happens, I really love you, Wanda, it's honestly scary."

Wanda's eyes lit up when she heard your confession and she smiled at you, "I love you too (Y/N), and I want you to know, I broke up with Vision the other day. It's just when I think about the future, it's you by my side, not Vision, not Pietro or any of the others, it's just you, and I'm okay with that."

"So that means?" Your found yourself whispering, her confession just seemed so unreal, you couldn't believe she was actually beside you, admitting her feelings for you.

"That means, if you'll give me the honors, I could be your girlfriend, and hopefully one day your wife if you're okay with that." Wanda looked at you like you were the world before she took your face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

You pulled away with a grin on your face, "No takebacks or excuses this time. If you do I'll make Pietro bully you or something."

"No takebacks or excuses anymore my love", Wanda laughed and lightly pinched your cheek before laying in your bed, "but you really think Piet would choose you over his own sister though?"

"You don't remember? He's done it before, I'm obviously his favorite." You smiled at her before following her lead to lay fully on your bed.

She gave you a thoughtful look, still unbelieving of Pietro's favoritism of you, "Obviously you don't understand how protective he really is over me."

"I don't think you understand how much Piet loves me?" You held her hand as you laughed at her uncertainty of Pietro's favorite between you two, "I get him out of trouble with Fury and Maria while you laugh at him and I go running with him, I'm most definitely his favorite, but if it makes you feel better, you're definitely my favorite."

Once more, the lines echoed in your head, (who knows how many times you had repeated it to yourself at this point), 'I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people and we’ve suffered enough.' 

You have suffered enough. Maybe it was in your job description, but you've suffered enough along with all the others. You and Wanda, and all your friends are good people who've suffered, and maybe, just maybe, you were all finally getting the soft epilogue you deserved.


End file.
